Gakuen Alice Chapter 070
Title- Going Back Date- Volume 12 Previous Chapter → 069 Next Chapter → 071 and Volume 13 Synopsis Mikan is badly injured from Persona's Alice and must be taken to the hospital. However, Subaru notices that the black marks on Mikan are fading and that Mikan is making a large alice stone. This ability to "steal" away is a rare Aice; the Steal Alice and the only other to have this Alice is Yuka. Subaru and Sakurano conclude that it could inherited as they think of fond memories of Yuka. Haymai, of the news department spreads the news about the Hyuuga siblings with no Alice, staying at the school secretly. Going forward a week later Mikan is healthy again and back in class. Elsewhere Narumi is reading later that is to the middle school principal. The letter states that no action or punishment will be taken, possibly because students will become curious and investigate. Also, doctors were unable to remove Yo-chan's Gulliver's Candy, so he is now capable of switching back and froth between a 13 year old and 3 year old. To fix her eyesight Aoi has been staying in the hospital and is leaving Gakuen Alice today. To not cause a crowd Mikan and friends send Aoi off secretly. Mikan and Aoi are happy to see each other, especially since Aoi is now able to see. Mikan tells Aoi that she doesn't know how she got better, since Subaru and Tono won't tell her. Although, Tono does ask her if she can steal his Alice or create an Alice stone. Back when Aoi was in the hospital she asked Natsume to go back with her, but he told her that he can't leave now, because his friends need him. Aoi understands,saying she will wait for him and asks everyone to take care of her brother for her. Natsume and Aoi's father then arrive at the gate, so does Ruka's Mother. Natsume hugs his father thorough the bars of the gate and Ruka does the same, until security removes them. Mikan remembers that she will one day meet her grandfather again too, but it will be harder now, because of her troublemaking. After seeing Mikan upset over her no star status Ruka throws away his stars and announces that he is the same as Sakura. Referbacks Trivia New Characters New Alices Cultural References "easter eggs" Unanswered Questions Memorable Moments *Natsume telling Aoi that he can't back with her, because his friends need him. *Ruka throwing his three stars, so he can be like Mikan. Quotes *(Natsume to Aoi)- "Aoi, I can't leave now. My friends are here. Ruka...and the people who helped you, and I... I can't leave them at the academy and leave on my own. We will meet again. We will go back. Aoi, wait for me." *(Aoi to Natsume's friends)- "Mikan, Ruka, everyone... take care of my brother for me, guys." *(Ruka to Mikan)- "I feel so light. Now I have no stars. The same as Sakura." Category:Chapter